The Power Of Three
by BrightWings111
Summary: In the beginning, there were three. Two brothers and a middle sister, and three worlds. Each one chose their place; Dragon claiming Assiah and Angel claiming the Garden of Amahara. Their choices left Satan with no choice other than Gehenna, which hurt their younger brother much more than they ever imagined. They've realized their mistake, but it might already be too late for Assiah
1. Prologue

**I haven't read the manga, only seen the anime, so after the last episode of the anime I don't really know where the manga goes so this is going to go in a different direction (once I reach that point that is). And this is just a prologue, the actual chapter should be longer than this.**

* * *

"So you've been watching them too," Angel said, walking up to her older brother. The two of them were standing on top of a building in True Cross Academy, watching two students walking back to the dorm they shared together. They were brothers; Rin and Yukio Okumura. Angel stopped and stood next to her brother, looking up at him. He wore red jeans and black boots, with nothing but an unzipped black sweatshirt for a top. His dark red hair hid the long scar on his face that just barely missed his red eyes. A long chain hung from his neck, with a large black pendant dangling on his chest.

"Of course I've been watching them," Dragon replied irritably. He looked down at her and rolled his eyes. "For goodness' sake, Angel, what are you wearing?" She looked down at her outfit. White heels, white jeans, a black belt with gold studs, a black katana at her hip, a black cami, and a white leather jacket – also with gold studs. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulder blades, and she wore an eyepatch over her right eye. The other eye was gold.

"What?" she asked. "Too bright for you?"

"The eyes and hair are bright enough," he retorted. "No need to add to it." She was silent for a minute, observing the two boys below.

"…Dragon," she said quietly.

"Hm?"

"What do you think?"

"I already told you," he said. "Too damn bright."

"About them, idiot," she sighed. "Rin and Yukio Okumura."

It was his turn to be silent as he studied them before replying, "I don't like them."

"They're our nephews," she said softly.

"They're wrong," he growled. "Satan needs to learn to stay in his own place. Assiah is mine. Amahara is yours. Gehenna is his."

"It's a cycle," she said. "What happens in Assiah impacts the Garden. My decisions in Amahara impact Gehenna. It's only natural that Gehenna should impact Assiah and close the circle."

"Not this much," he said. "Once a human dies and is sent to the Gate of Amahara, there is no going back to Assiah. If you decide they're not worthy of the Garden and send them to the gates of Gehenna, there is no getting back to Amahara. Our half human nephews here… they're not an impact. They're a combination. Assiah and Gehenna should remain separate."

"Give the boys a chance, Dragon," Angel said. "They can't help how they were born. We'll just have to wait and see."

Dragon gritted his teeth, "I hate waiting."


	2. Chapter 1: New Students

**I really wanted to get another chapter up quickly, as I thought the prologue was definitely not enough. Don't expect updates this often though, usually once or twice a week. The chapters WILL get longer, this one's pretty short too. I'm not too fond of this one myself, I just wanted to get Angel and Dragon introduced to everyone else. The actual story starts next chapter, but I hope this is good enough for now**

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this collar?" Dragon growled. He was now wearing the boys' uniform for True Cross Academy. He was talking about the tie. His pendant hung over his shirt and tie.

"No one's trying to chain you up again," Angel sighed in response. "And do you really think I have it better? I hate skirts." She had changed into the girls' uniform, but was still wearing her eyepatch. She was also now carrying a guitar case, which had her katana hidden inside.

She pulled out the key that Mephisto had given her, and opened the door to cram school. As they tried to find the classroom, they ran into one of their nephews in the hall. He didn't know who they were.

"You must be the new students," Yukio said. "Aimi and Daisuke, correct?"

"That's right," Angel smiled as Dragon scowled. "Don't mind him, he's still unhappy about moving."

"I see," Yukio said. "My name is Mr. Okumura, and I'll be one of your teachers here. I'll show you to the classroom and introduce you to the rest of the students."

"Sounds good," Angel smiled as Dragon muttered something under his breath. Once Yukio had turned his back, Angel smacked her brother lightly before following their nephew to the classroom.

"Everyone, please quiet down," Yukio said as they entered the room. "This is Aimi and Daisuke, they'll be new classmates of yours starting today."

"In the middle of the year?" one of the girls asked. She had funny eyebrows. "How do we even know they're good enough to be ExWires?"

"They have taken several entrance exams themselves. Aimi is training to become a knight, and Daisuke is training in Dragoon."

"Another knight, huh?" Angel's eyes locked onto her other nephew, Rin, who was looking at her. "I bet I'm better already."

"Doubt it," Dragon said. "My sister is the f-" She cut him off by smacking him with her guitar case.

"Please ignore my brother," she said. "He doesn't have any control over his mouth whatsoever."

"Looks like he and Rin will get along perfectly then," Yukio said. "Would you two have a seat, please?"

Dragon made an obvious point to try to take the seat next to Rin, but Angel beat him to it and ended up sitting between the two.

"So where's your sword?" Rin asked her.

"In my guitar case," she replied.

"And what's with the eyepatch?"

"Damn kid you're nosy," Dragon said.

"Like I said, ignore him," she said. "The eyepatch is from a fight with my brother. This one here's got a big cut next to his eye but you can't see it 'cause of his hair." Before Dragon could stop her, she pushed his hair aside so Rin could see the scar.

"Looks like you guys got each other good," he said. "You two are even then?"

"Yeah," Dragon said. Angel thought for a moment before realizing that Rin thought they meant they got the injuries from each other. Angel's eye and Dragon's cut had, actually, been the result of a fight with Satan. It was good enough to let them believe that the two had done that to each other, no need to bring in a mystery third brother.

* * *

**DarkHallows1000:** I see what you're saying, thanks for the advice :) that first chapter was really a bit of a prologue, don't really know what I was thinking with that one but I can't really bring myself to cut it out, don't know why. And about The Power Of Three, I am so in love with Warriors I know what you're talking about. I've actually seen "Power of Three" in A LOT of different places. I'm currently brainstorming new titles for this, but right now all my friend and I have is "Shit, We Messed Up Our Little Brother" and I'm keeping that one as a no. I'm still trying to come up with new names though so the **title of the fic will probably change at some point**


End file.
